Mon Petit Rayon de Soleil
by Shichan0999
Summary: Roxas had a tragic event in his childhood that caused him to lose something important. Can he find it agin and who will be there to help? AxelxRoxas,RikuxSora,LeonxCloud and more...... Rated M for later chapters
1. Emerald Eyes

Hello All! My first multi-chapter fic so please give me lots of feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters, mention of murder and violence, Boy Love, and prolly some lemons in later chapters

Pairings: AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud, RikuxSora, more to follow!

PLEASE TO ENJOY! :)

* * *

**Emerald Eyes**

As the blood gushed out into his delicate hands he pushed with all the strength his ten year old body could muster but it just wouldn't stop. The man who had done it was long gone and he had crawled from under the bed where his mother had hidden him before everything happened. All he had been able to hear was noises, his mother screaming at someone to get out and leave her alone. Some man calling her bad names. Then what sounded like a slap and a body hitting the floor. Then a gunshot, footsteps, and the door slamming shut. It was quiet so he thought it safe enough to crawl out. And now he was here, his mother's life flowing through his own fingers and he was powerless to stop it. In her last moments she whispered something to her son. "Mon petit rayon de soleil ne plaît jamais l'arrêt regardant."

"Oui momma....oui." His mother's eyes suddenly closed and he heard sirens wailing in the distance, much too late to do anything for his mother now. He brought his hands to his face and tried to stop the torrent of tears now coming like waterfalls from his eyes. Soon men ran in with haste and asked him questions but he didn't really hear them, they tried to revive his mother but didn't succeed. He was numb to it all and everything else about that night was a blur. A few hours after he slowly opened his eyes and he was in a dark room apparently having fallen asleep on someone's couch. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked down at his hands, some of his mother's blood dried underneath his nails. He stood and walked out the door and he realized he was in a police station. It seemed to be pretty dead but he saw a nice looking brunette man sitting at a desk and decided to ask him what was going on. He tapped on the man's shoulder but before he could say anything the man turned around and made him jump.

"Oh! Hey little guy sorry to scare you. So....let me see your name is...Roxas right!?" He said looking through some files on his desk. "My name is Lexaeus. This is the Hollow Bastion Police station. Anything else.....I'm real sorry about your mom little guy but they told me someone from your family is coming to pick you up. And they caught the guy who did this and he's in custody now." Roxas said nothing he just sat in the chair next to Lexaeus judging for himself that this guy was a safe bet. Lexaeus kept going with some small talk just to fill the emptiness of the room and soon another officer showed up. He was smaller then Lexaeus but he seemed to hold more authority.

"Hello. My name is Zexion. I will take you to your uncles now they are waiting for you in my office." It seemed like more of a demand then an offer so Roxas hopped out of the chair and gave a lackluster wave to Lexaeus and grabbed Zexion's hand. They ended up just down the hall and Zexion opened the door to reveal two nervous men sitting on the couch holding hands. Roxas recognized one of them as his uncle Cloud, his mother's sister and the other one was his friend Leon. As soon as he laid eyes on Cloud he began to cry again and ran to his uncle. He jumped into his arms crying and nestled his head in his chest. His uncle whispered comforting words to him and rubbed his back.

"Alright now you may take him for now everything should be cleared up within the week and you can take him home with you." Roxas looked up at Cloud to ask what he meant but when he attempted to speak nothing came out and he started to grab at his throat. Zexion quick to notice what was going on handed Roxas a pad of paper and a pen.

'**I can't speak! What's wrong?' **he wrote quickly.

"It seems the psychological shock that was put upon him tonight has caused this. He won't be able to speak until he is ready to, or the psychological block is dissolved. I'm no expert but that is my opinion." Zexion spoke in his usual monotone. Leon and Cloud both looked at Roxas worried, but then Cloud smiled.

"I have no doubt that with the love he'll get living with us will cure this problem." Cloud smiled down at Roxas and for the first time that night Roxas actually had some glimmer of hope. After that night Roxas went to an apartment with his uncle and his friend and in two weeks they were moving to their house in Twilight town. On his first day of school Roxas was being teased for not talking but before their first punch landed someone jumped in front of him and blocked it. His name was Sora and he would soon become Roxas' best friend, when he was around Sora Roxas felt he didn't need to talk. Sora did that enough for the both of them. And when you were friends with Sora you were friends with all of Sora's friends. So he met Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Now Roxas was in his second year of high school and he still ahdn't spoken a word nor did he have any idea what it would take to do so until one morning some new students came to his homeroom.

"!! CLASS!!" Mr. Highwind screamed. Everyone quieted down after that. (except for Roxas, as he was always quiet. hehe) "Alright now we have some new students today." He walked over to the door and beckoned someone to come in. The first person to walk in mesmerized Roxas. He was beautiful, if that could even begin to describe him. He was tall and lanky with lots and lots of blood red hair, somehow spiked in all different directions. He had triangle shaped tattoos underneath his eyes, god how that must've hurt! But those eyes were what was important, green like emeralds like his mother's and they seemed to be piercing through Roxas at the moment. He hadn't realized he'd been staring.

"Hi my name's Axel! Got it memorized!" Roxas immediately wrote that name down in his notebook. He'd remember it forever."

TBC

* * *

AN: So! KH story begun. Once again got the idea out of nowhere, I was inspired so I began typing. Tell me what you think. I hope to make this a multi-chapter. All will be revealed in good time. The phrase Roxas' mother spoke in the beginning: Mon petit rayon de soleil ne plaît jamais l'arrêt regardant. – Means: My little ray of sunshine never stop looking. I got it from a website so I don't know if it's completely accurate because I don't speak French. Also like Zexion said I'm no expert so if I was wrong about the whole psychological thing sorry! A cookie and mention at the beginning of next chapter for the first person to tell me who did the song this chapter is named for.


	2. My Love is on Fire

AN: So next chapter! I'm excited by the feedback. Everyone seems to like it so far and I want to keep it up so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter just as much or more than the last. So no one has guessed who did the song the first chapter was named for, so it is still ongoing!

**** BUT! I"M UPPING THE STAKES NOW! THE FIRST TO NAME THE PEOPLE WHO DID THE SONG FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THIS ONE................I WILL...........WRITE U A STORY WITH ANY PAIRING YOU WANT!! ****

Conditions: Any pairing Het or Yaoi! No Yuri(sorry just not something I want to do.)

You can chose a basic setting for the story but leave the rest up to me.

Also last chapter I wrote something in French which I am definitely no expert in and thanks to .net/u/1635768/Serya-chan who is actually French I have been corrected. It was actually meant to say My little ray of sunshine never stop looking for love=

"Ne t'arrête jamais de rechercher l'amour."

So thank you to you and I hope you continue to correct me in the future.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters or Star Wars so no suing Squeenix and George Lucas!

* * *

**My Love is on Fire**

Roxas had been unable to speak now for eight years. He had taken voice classes and gone to many therapists but nothing worked. Finally his most recent therapist Yen Sid had just told him what he'd thought for years, he'd talk when he was ready to talk. Of course Roxas wanted to speak, it got increasingly annoying to have to write everything down or type everything on his mac. Even the sound of his own voice, his own laugh was fading in his memory. He however hadn't lost his knowledge of the French language, it was one of the few things he had left of his mother and he held on tightly to it. Now he was sitting in his class with one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen sitting in front beside him. Praise the heavens for no one ever sitting next to him in class.

The rest of the new kids had already introduced themselves and sat down. There was one tall guy carrying a guitar with a weird blond mullet/Mohawk, Roxas liked to call it(in his mind of course) a mullhawk. His name was one standing right next to him was named Zexion and he was much shorter but about the same height as Roxas and he had what most would call an emo-haircut. There was only one more and it was a girl with blond hair that made her look like a cockroach. She had screamed that her name was Larxene and not to mess with her or she'd rip your balls off or something like that. But Axel was the one that he was interested in, he had always been fascinated by red hair, he could be found many times running his fingers through Kairi's. She never said anything about it, she liked the attention. But her hair was just a pile of protein with bad coloring compared to Axel's. He just wanted to reach out and touch it.

"Hey! I know I'm irresistible but could you not stare at me?" Roxas lost in marveling Axel's hair was wondering where that voice had come from. "Excuse me? Earth to creepy?" Roxas noticed something pale obstructing his vision of his fiery angel, that was right his angel, so he tried to smack it out of the way. But when he tried his hand was caught and he was shaken out of his Axel-induced stupor. "Okay kid now what is your problem?!"

Axel was screaming at him but why? Oh right he had been staring and hadn't noticed. DAMNIT! He mentally slapped himself, but now what to do.

"Hey! Anybody home! What you can't talk or something? Did I stun you into silence?"

"No! He can't talk Axel and I'd appreciate it if you let him go now!" Roxas looked up and saw Riku standing there doing his whole 'intimidation' thing he did when he was protecting people. He did that a lot.

"Okay okay sorry. But you know he was staring at me." Axel dropped my hand and I missed the contact although short and only initiated in irritation. Riku walked back to his seat and I tried to ignore Axel for the rest of the class. It was the middle of the day so it was time for lunch and I sat at the normal table with my friends. I was drawing in my notebook next to Axel's name and suddenly the heat and light from the sun had dissipated so I looked up.

"So...Axel huh?" Sora snatched my notebook and ran away, I gave chase wishing I could yell for him to give it back. "Is this why you were staring at him during class? You like him don't you Roxy?" Sora turned my notebook around and showed me the hearts surrounding his name and I blushed in embarrassment. "Aha! I knew it. You haven't liked anyone since Seifer in middle school! I'm gonna play cupid! Yay!" Oh no! That was never a good sign. Everyone that told Sora they liked someone was usually horribly embarrassed in front of said someone. Roxas saw Axel enter the cafeteria and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Sora seeing this, looked in that direction and began to run towards him. Roxas gave chase but was too late as Sora had already started to talk to him. "So..Hi my name's Sora. And your name is Axel right?"

"Yeah. What do you want kid?"

"Well my friend Roxas. Um.. the cute one you sat next to in class?"

"Yeah."

"Aha! So you think he's cute huh...? Sora wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What?! No! I mean...hey get on with it! I'm hungry you brat!"

"Okay anyway as you found out from my handsome yet brash boyfriend Roxas can't speak. Psychological reasons and all that, you'll find out when you're meant to. Back to the point he wanted me to apologize for his behavior and invite you and the rest of the new kids to my house for a party. Games, dancing, movies, food. You know that kind of stuff. What do you say?" Axel tapped his foot and scratched his head pretending to think it over.

"Sure why not. Tell that kid I'll see him at the party." Axel winked in Roxas' direction and walked away. Sora ran back over to Roxas and patted him on the head, then grabbed his hand and led him back to the table.

"So Axel and his friends are coming to my party this weekend. And he said he'd see you there." Roxas smiled just a little and let go of the breath he'd been holding since Sora had taken his notebook. "I really think you should have more confidence in me. Everyone I've ever set up has stayed together for at least two years. Even Leon and Cloud. They've been together for what twelve years now." Sora looked at Roxas with confidence. Sora had always believed that he was responsible for getting the two stubborn men together.

********************SORA FLASHBACK********************************************

When Sora was eight he had explored outside and often gotten lost. One day he happened to wander into Cloud's backyard. Cloud had been outside playing with his dog Fenrir when he had started growling. Cloud noticed a little boy curled up by the gate. Cloud took Fenrir inside and brought out some water for the scared little thing. Sora slowly took the beverage and drank it feeling more comfortable with the blond whose hair defied gravity. He let Cloud pick him up and call the police. Sora was sitting on the couch eating some sea salt ice cream when there was a knock on the door. Cloud answered and saw his future lover at the door in full police officer dress with a shirt that was just too tight. Cloud got his bearings and led Leon into the house to where Sora sat.

"Sora this is officer Leon he is gonna take you to your mother now ok?" Sora looked at Cloud and then at Leon and began to jump up and down. "Leon. He wants you to pick him up." Leon looked at Cloud strangely but noticed the boy wasn't ceasing his jumping so he picked him up. Leon walked toward the door with Sora in his arms and turned only to shake Cloud's hand. When their hands touched though they both jumped from the shock of electricity that occurred.

"I'm sorry are you alright?" Leon asked in concern.

"So you felt that too huh?"Cloud looked at Leon longingly but his concentration was broken when Sora grabbed his hand. He put it on top of Leon's hand.

"The force is strong with you two! Hahahaha!(I bet you guys thought he was gonna say something profound huh? He's eight! XD)" Sora giggled and shook and dropped his ice cream on Leon's perfectly pressed clean cop uniform. To make a long story short Leon had to take his shirt off and Cloud said he'd get it dry-cleaned and give it back. Leon in turn gave Cloud his number and took Sora back to his momma. And while Sora watched Star Wars: A New Hope, a blond man thought of a brunette cop and vice versa and the rest is history....

********************END OF SORA FLASHBACK*************************************

As Sora started to rant about how awesome the Star Wars series was Roxas' mind wandered to how he was going to get Axel's attention and then it dawned on him. Namine! She'd know what to do. Namine was one of the few friends that Roxas had made on his own, separate from Sora. She always somehow knew what Roxas wanted and not even Sora could do that. He stood up and wrote to Riku to tell Sora that he had to go once he stopped ranting. He walked outside to the garden where Namine always was on breaks drawing in her sketchbook.

"So Roxas what is it you want to speak about." She turned around still sitting Indian style. Roxas sat down in front of her and joined hands with her. He had long since learned not to question how she always knew he was coming and why he had come. She looked into his eyes. "Hmmm something's exciting you and worrying you at the same time. You seem to be afraid that your faults will hinder your future with someone but it is in fact the opposite." Namine smiled but Roxas looked on in confusion as if to say 'how is that possible'. "Well all I can say issilence is truly golden and you should use it to your advantage. Soon you will be able to tell the phoenix that you so desire everything you want to tell him." Namine dropped his hands just before the bell rang. Roxas sat confused for a moment processing what she had just said as she stood up and gathered her things. Then he realized just what she'd meant and the biggest smile broke out across Roxas' face, it was like the light of the sun radiated from within him. "That's right Roxas your first word in ten seven years will be uttered before the year is out. And keep your phoenix close because his fire will light your heart aglow." She grabbed his hand and lifted him off the ground. Roxas spent the rest of the day in a stupor of happiness. That night he dreamed of a tall man with fire for hair and emeralds for eyes dancing in a room made of chocolate.(LOL XD sorry it was a dream it had to be kinda weird and Roxas likes chocolate!)

TBC...

* * *

So next chapter done! I tried to make this one a bit longer but I don't want them to run too long. Let me know what you think of the length. I kinda wanted Namine to be all weird psychic and stuff. I thought it'd be funny. Also I wanted Sora to be more confident and a little cocky. Anyway feedback is always appreciated. Also don't forget a mention in next chapter's AN and a FF with a pairing of your choice for first person who figures out who did the song for which the first chapter is named and for this chapter is named. Clue: they aren't done by the same person.


	3. Burn it to the Ground

AN: Thank you all for your helpful reviews and I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted. Hopefully you enjoy it. The winner of the contest was **Serya-chan **and she asked for an AxelXRoxas Hurt and Comfort fic. She pretty much left the rest up to me. Hopefully that will be up soon and it'll be a long oneshot so look for it. Also please go and vote in the poll on my profile for what my next oneshot should be about.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters, mention of murder and violence, Boy Love, and prolly some lemons in later chapters

Pairings: AxelxRoxas, LeonxCloud, RikuxSora, more to follow!

PLEASE TO ENJOY!! XD

* * *

**Burn it to the ground**

Roxas was sitting at the kitchen table with his surrogate parents Cloud and Leon eating his favorite cereal, Cocoa Cat.

"So…Roxas what are you up to today? Any crazy parties going on?" Cloud asked him with a toast filled mouth. He wrote on his notepad 'Sora is having a party tonight. Can I go?'

"Sure you can. Whose gonna be there? The normal people right? Like Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Pence…" Cloud could literally go on and on, Sora was a really popular kid.

'Yeah and some new kids, they seem kind of weird…' As he wrote this he blushed at the thought of seeing Axel that night and Cloud caught it.

"So anyone you're looking forward to seeing tonight Roxy?" Cloud said poking his nephew in the side. Leon looked up from his cereal for the first time the whole morning and focused his attention on Roxas; of all the things he was interested in this? Roxas hesitantly shook his head yes. "So… what's her name?"

'AXEL' it even looked beautiful when written he thought.

"Oh her name's Axel huh? Wait that's not a girl's name! Roxas do you like a guy?" Roxas shook his head in the affirmative once again. All of a sudden Roxas heard a sound he'd only heard twice in his entire life…Leon was laughing, and it was no normal laugh this one was a gut buster. "Leon, honey are you okay?"

"You finally noticed that. I thought I was the dense unemotional bastard or so you call me when you get angry. He has liked guys forever. Don't you remember Seifer from middle school? "Leon asked his laughter dissipating. Cloud scratched his head and a light bulb went off in his mind, how could he not have noticed that. His little Roxy was growing up and he liked men. He ran over and squeezed Roxas and picked him up from the table. If Roxas could scream he would. Cloud set him down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Oh my little boy is in love. Of course you can go to this party and we are going to get you looking hot." Roxas raised his left eyebrow as if to say 'how do you know what's hot?' "Hey! How do you think I caught that one?" Cloud said shaking his butt in the air and smacking it right in front of Leon's face. Cloud dragged Roxas off by his arm into his bedroom.

Seven O'clock: Sora's House

Roxas loved coming to Sora's house. It was like a second home to him. But he always thought it was strange that his parents let him have the pool house all to himself. It was like his own personal Sex House paid for in full by his loving parents. Roxas was glad that his Uncle's had accepted his crush, they were enthusiastic even but these clothes made him feel uncomfortable. He was finally up at Sora's door so he knocked loudly. "Hey Roxy. Or should I say Foxy Roxy! Who dressed you? If I wasn't committed and I didn't know you were a bottom I'd be all over that right now! Damn!" Sora dragged him in the house. "Look everybody Roxas is here." Everyone in the room turned and all attention was on Roxas. Damn Cloud for putting him in these leather pants. He said if any guy straight or gay could resist him in these they were void of sex drive. Luckily Axel hadn't arrived yet so Roxas went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Dos Equis and began to drink. Later that night Roxas was a bit buzzed and he was dancing to his favorite Shakira song when his Phoenix walked through the door. (Roxas' hips tell no lies! LOL) Tall, tight clothes, blazing red hair, and those heartbreaking emerald eyes felt like they were burning through his skin. He locked eyes with him and it felt like they were the only two in the room until someone bumped into him on the dance floor and broke his stupor. When he looked back in Axel's direction he was gone, lost in the throng of people attending the party.

"What's wrong? You lost him huh?" Riku walked up beside him and squeezed his shoulder. "It'll be okay he came to see you he'll find you. Have you seen Sora I can't find him? He owes me a dance." The way he said the word dance made Roxas think it wasn't what he'd really wanted to say. He shook his head no and walked towards the buffet table. As he ate his tiny wieners he wondered when he'd finally speak to the mystery that was Axel.

Two hours later

Roxas walked outside for some fresh air. As he passed the pool he got splashed when someone jumped into the pool naked. Was that the new kid? Demyx was his name. And now he was screaming something about dancing water…what a weird kid. He went around to the gazebo covered in flowers. He walked in and saw something absolutely beautiful on the bench. Axel was there sleeping, he looked so cute when he was sleeping, Roxas always liked that people finally let themselves relax when they slept. He carefully sat down next to him and shakily put his hand close enough to run his fingers through his fiery mane. It felt as good as it looked and Roxas couldn't believe it was happening until Axel grunted and leaned into the touch. Then suddenly he started screaming in his sleep. Roxas pulled his hand away as if Axel's hair really was on fire. He didn't know what to do so he shook Axel til he finally opened his eyes and in reflex he pushed Roxas down on the bench. Roxas just lay there entranced by his eyes. Axel fully awake let go of him and sat up putting his head in his hands.

"Sorry Roxas. But you know you aren't supposed to try to wake someone when that happens. It's dangerous." Axel looked up from his hands when he felt a small hand on his arm. It seemed Roxas was trying to comfort him. "I almost forgot you can't talk." Roxas could tell something was strange about the reaction Axel had to someone touching him as he slept but he could also tell Axel was a little drunk. "I'm glad you found me though because I wanted to apologize for yesterday and…you look really great tonight." Axel caressed his face and Roxas closed his eyes letting the heat of Axel's hand soothe him. Roxas opened his eyes and grabbed Axel's other hand and put it to his heart. Axel felt his heart was beating quickly like a rabbit. Roxas remembered the pad of paper he had in his incredibly tight pants.

'Are you ok? I don't mean to pry but why were you screaming?' Axel sighed and let his hand slip from Roxas' face. Roxas didn't like it.

"Let's just say when I was a kid I never felt safe enough to sleep and when I couldn't stay awake anymore…I've only recently felt safe enough to sleep alone. I used to live in Hollow Bastion before the renovations. I think it's called Radiant Gardens now."

'I used to live there too. It's not a nice place to live, or it wasn't then.'

"I lived in a boy's home for most of my life and as I said it was never safe to sleep. One night my best friend woke up to two boys taking his stuff and when he tried to fight them off they stabbed him in the eye with a kitchen knife. That's why Zexion cuts his hair like that you know. Everyone always thinks he's emo or something. He only got sent their cause his dad died on the job. He was a cop."

'Oh no that's horrible. Luckily I never ended up in one of those places. Thank the gods for my Uncle.'

"That's good. You're too pure for a place like that; we wouldn't want you tainted like me." Roxas grabbed his hand so he'd look at him and shook his head frantically. "You don't think I'm tainted? Well I'm glad someone thinks that way, usually people are scared of me, with this hair and my tattoos under my eyes."

'Beautiful' Roxas traced the triangles under his eyes carefully and pointed to the paper again.

"You know I never told anyone that story. You're just so easy to open up to." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Axel being the only one who could broke the silence. "So you want to dance?"

'No music'

"Doesn't matter, the sounds of nature will set the beat." Axel stood and put out his hand. Roxas took it and was pulled against Axel's body as they began to rock to the cricket's chirping. He listened to Axel's heart beat and closed his eyes wishing this would never end and then the sprinklers came on. Axel tightened his hold on Roxas' waist and they began to run towards the main house. "Way to ruin a moment damn sprinklers!" Axel yelled out of breath when they stopped. "Sorry about that. Now you're all wet." Axel lifted Roxas' chin and brushed some water off his cheek with his thumb. He leaned in and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Roxas lost his breath and his eyes were wide open like a scared bunny. "I'm sorry. I'll just go now." Before Axel could walk away he was pulled down and his lips were against Roxas' once again. Axel's lips felt like they were searing Roxas' and after what felt like forever Axel's tongue licked Roxas' lips asking for entrance and he gladly gave it. There was no fight for dominance as it was given over to Axel completely. Soon their need to breathe took over and they had to part panting heavily. Roxas hid his face in Axel's shirt and wrapped his arms around him. "Wow, you are a great kisser you little minx. Don't hide your face from me." Roxas looked up and Axel planted one last chaste kiss on his lips. "Let's go inside and find your friend he can give you some new clothes." They entered the house and saw what Armageddon should look like when it finally happens. There were drunken people draped over the furniture and open beer bottles everywhere. Olette was asleep with her face in Hayner's crotch as always. Riku had somehow gotten Sora half undressed and then fell asleep. Roxas and Axel walked over and shook Sora awake.

"What? Roxas what happened why are you wet?" Sora rubbed his eyes and saw that their hands were interlinked. "Oh wow you work fast don't you Roxy? Come on let's get you some new clothes." Sora walked up the stairs motioning for him to follow. Roxas noticed Axel wouldn't let go of his hand.

"Hey give me your cell phone. I'll put my number in it. Text me tomorrow when you get up. I feel like we need to get to know each other before this goes any further. Don't you?" Roxas just shook his head yes and handed him the phone. Axel smiled and entered the number and put it in his hand and kissed his hand. "Til tomorrow my darling." He said in a sarcastic voice and he let go of his hand and left. Roxas took his sweet time going up the stairs because he knew Sora would never shut up about this if they passed the two year mark. Oh well time to face the music….

TBC……………..

AN: So I tried to make this chapter long and full of fluff because it took so long to get it posted. As usual mention in next chapter's Author Note for the person who can name the band that did the song this chapter is named for. Once again sorry for taking so long but I hope you like this chapter and leave lots of reviews pleaz!


	4. Whimsical Tragic Beauty

Just so you know I had to write this in Bread Co with children around eating their sammiches and salads. I am very sorry that this took so long to get out but it's pretty long so hopefully that'll make up for it. The song in this chapter is called Poison and it's by a band called Groove Coverage. Once again anyone who can tell me who the artist is that did the song the chapter is named for will get a mention in the next chapter and this time will get to decide something important in the story! Oooooh! Exciting eh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts characters or Star Wars so no suing Squeenix and George Lucas!

Warning: Lemon in this chapter!

**Whimsical Tragic Beauty**

Roxas woke up the next morning hearing Sora's soft breathing next to him in his king-sized bed. For a moment the previous night's events eluded him but he soon remembered and consequently blushed and slapped himself in the face. He glanced at Sora's moogle alarm clock which now read 9 a.m. It was too early to wake up Sora but he had to text Cloud and let him know about last night.

_Roxas to Cloud: Sry I didn't come home last nite __ I stayed at Sora's place. Prolly won't be home til l8er 2nite :D I kinda have a date!_

_Cloud to Roxas: BD A date eh? :D Tell me all about it later!_

Now that that was done he had to text Axel. He searched for the name and saw he had put his name in surrounded by hearts. Roxas smiled and texted Axel.

_Roxas to Axel: What would u like 2 do 2day?_

_Axel to Roxas: Anything u want 2 do beautiful_

_Roxas to Axel: Um…heard about there is a street fair today._

_Axel to Roxas: Sounds good I'll pick u up in 2 hrs at Sora's I assume._

_Roxas to Axel: That's right! I'll be ready!_

Roxas closed his phone and ran off to shower.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$!

½ an hour later (haha Roxy takes long showers)

Roxas walked out in a towel around his waist and saw Sora sitting up in bed with his hand on his head.

"Roxy where is the headache medicine?" Roxas walked over and put two pills he'd already prepared along with a glass of water in his hand. "You know me too well." Sora said before he gulped down the pills and water.

'Clothes!' Roxas wrote frantically on his notepad.

"Sure take anything you want except that shirt with the paopao fruit in the shape of a heart. Riku got me that." Roxas rolled his eyes at that.

Riku had horrible fashion sense when it came to buying things for Sora but he loved everything he bought him. As Roxas pulled on a blue V-neck and some hip huggers Sora got a questioning look in his eyes. Then he got a sudden realization.

"You have a date don't you!" Sora popped to the end of the bed and pointed at Roxas accusingly. Roxas just slowly shook his head yes and then braced himself for what he knew was coming. "Well me and Riku are just gonna have to come along and chaperone then. Now won't we?" Roxas sighed in defeat and went on getting ready while Sora called Riku and told him the plan.

###########$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##############

1hr and ½ later (and a few seconds by Roxas' count)

'He's LATE!' Roxas wrote furiously, so fast Sora almost couldn't read it as he sat in Riku's lap. He'd gotten there early of course.

"He is only a few seconds late Roxy, calm down." Sora had just finished his sentence when the doorbell rang. Roxas ran and flung it open. Before him was a panting but still beautiful Axel.

"Sorry. I didn't realize how long it took to get up the driveway without a vehicle. This place is like its own city. I swear I saw a city hall or something on my way up." He got out between short breaths. When he finally looked up he was taken aback by what stood in front of him. In Axel vision Roxas' hair was blowing in the non-existent wind while he bit his luscious pink lips innocently and blinked his big baby blue eyes all while being bathed in an ethereal kind of light. Finally he shook himself out of his Roxas induced stupor and hugged a very confused but happy Roxas.

"Not to interrupt this absolutely adorable moment but I'd like to get moving, the fair closes in two hours." Riku said pulling Sora along as they swept past the two hugging.

"He's so forceful! I like it!" Sora squeaked out as he passed. Roxas stepped back and he wrote something quickly and showed Axel.

'Sorry! They invited themselves along.'

"It's fine as long as I get to spend some time with you." Axel smiled and grabbed Roxas' hand and pulled him towards the direction the others had gone. They took Riku's car because Axel shared his with Zexion. They found parking and headed to The Starshine Street Fair. Roxas' eyes lit up when he saw the Seasalt Ice Cream Stand and began to jump up and down and pointing frantically. Sora noticed, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away from Axel. All was quiet as Axel stood alone with Riku for the first time…

##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########

Meanwhile back at the residence of Cloud and Leon (AKA Sexy Man Manor)

Cloud had spent the rest of the morning grading papers after he got the text from Roxas about his date. He hadn't seen Leon all morning but he heard the sounds of hard work coming from the garage. He assumed he'd gotten up early to start work on his new sculpture for the upcoming gallery show. Ever since Leon had gotten shot on the job three years prior he decided to quit the force and go back to his love of sculpture. He'd made a name for himself in that short time and was often making sales to a lot of high end clients. It was so frightening for both Cloud and Roxas when they got a call saying that Leon was in the hospital. He was fine of course but he decided he never wanted to see the look on Cloud's face ever again. As Cloud pushed his glasses back up his nose he heard the distinct sound of the blow torch shutting off. He put down his pen and went to get Leon's carrot juice out of the fridge and poured it into a glass. As he was doing this he felt rough hands cover his eyes and he smiled.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmm…let me see…the strong smell of grease and singed hair, rough hands that I've felt multiple times running over my skin…could it possibly be my handsome husband with his hands over my eyes?" Cloud turned around and kissed Leon soundly on the lips. When they finally stopped Cloud got a good look at him. He was shirtless and covered in grease. He still had his safety glasses on and as he moved around Cloud he gulped down his carrot juice. Just one drop of carrot juice missed Leon's mouth but that one drop was personally torturing Cloud. It was rolling down Leon's expertly shaped abs and disappeared into his tight black jeans. "Honey, are you done with your work for the day?" Cloud asked innocently.

"Yeah I think so why?" Leon said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Well…Roxas has a date today so we'll be alone for a while and I've missed you lately." Cloud whined as he slinked towards Leon and ran his hands up and down his lover's chest. Leon looked down at Cloud's lustful eyes and sighed, he had missed him too, they hadn't been…intimate in at least a week. They'd both just been too busy for each other. He could already feel himself getting hard and he decided they could both use a shower right about now. He suddenly swept Cloud up into his arms and carried him into the bathroom.

"I missed you too and I think I need you to clean me up, my arms are so tired that I can't do it myself." Leon said suggestively as he began to unbutton Clouds shirt. Cloud snapped out of his lustful daze and had the peace of mind to turn on the water while Leon was paying lots of attention to his neck and now bare chest. He moaned as Leon started work on pulling his sweat pants down and rubbing his still clothed erection. Cloud decided to take a little initiative and pushed Leon off him so he could free his throbbing penis from its tight black prison. Fast enough they were both divested of their clothing so finally they stepped into the hot shower and Cloud proceeded to wash Leon's hair slowly.

"Okay you tease, you've spent about ten minutes washing my hair; let's get down to the dirty stuff. Turn around!" Leon screamed as he roughly turned Cloud around and pushed his head forward. It had been a while so he slowly prepared Cloud for him. As he did Cloud's moaning got louder and louder, and his comments more incoherent. When Leon decided he was ready he positioned himself and thrust into Cloud and felt him tighten around his cock. "You're so tight. I really shouldn't leave you alone this long again, you need to relax babe." He said breathily. He felt Cloud loosen and he continued to thrust into him over and over again until Cloud couldn't hold himself up any longer. Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud and pulled him up to his chest. He knew they were both close to climax so he kissed Cloud passionately as he used his other hand to pump his throbbing member. Not long after both of them came with cries of ecstasy and slumped back against the cold tile on the back of their shower.

"Wow…that was great Leo…but now we should probably actually clean ourselves off." Cloud said while panting. Leon nodded his head and helped Cloud to stand. After they were done showering they went to lie down in bed to take an afternoon nap and spooned like there was no tomorrow. (Heehee…I likez teh cuddlez!)

##########################$$$$$$$$$$$###########

Back at the Sea Salt Ice Cream Stand two very giddy boys were still jumping up and down unaware of the two men who loved them watching with smiles on their faces (well only slightly so on Riku's face). After about five minutes of unbearable silence Axel decided to break the ice.

"So…how long have you and Sora been together Riku?" Axel asked rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Two years, going on three. I actually met Roxas first. Freshman year he ran into me and knocked me over. I would've been pissed if I hadn't heard people running after him and seen the look of fear in his eyes. Something about Roxas just makes you want to protect him. Anyway I put him behind me and as soon as the bullies saw me they apologized and ran off in the opposite direction. Even as a freshman I guess I was a little intimidating. It must have been one of the only times he was away from Sora, Sora is always defending him. Anyway I figured out Roxas couldn't talk and then I led him to the quad where I laid eyes on Sora. He was more worried about Roxas' well being then me at the time so when he did finally thank me for saving Roxas he stuttered a bit and shook my hand. The rest is history, I know it's really cliché but the next day we realized we had History class together and partnered up and eventually went on a date." Riku waved at Sora who was now trying to win Roxas a Tigger plushy at the ring toss. Axel scratched the back of his head trying to absorb all the things he'd heard.

"Do you think Roxas will ever be able to speak again Riku?" Axel looked over at the normally pensive boy with intense question in his eyes.

"No one really knows, the doctors say that he'll talk when he's ready, you know that it's all mental. So it could be at anytime really, Even if he never talks again he'll always need someone to watch out for him, he's just too nice. I'm hoping you'll join the unofficial Roxas protection group." He slapped Axel on the back and began to walk towards the boys they both loved.

"Look Riku I won the Tigger plushy for Roxas!" Sora jumped up and down and threw the plushy to Roxas and jumped into Riku's chest. Roxas squeezed the stuffed animal close and looked towards Axel. He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Sea Salt Ice cream booth.

"What would you boys like today? Oh hello Roxas! Didn't you just get one of these?" The jolly old man running the booth reached out and ruffled Roxas' hair. Roxas shut his eyes and when he oped them he shook his head no and pointed to Axel. "Oh you want one for your friend eh? Well this one is on the house, for my best customer." He opened his freezer and pulled out a blue frozen pop and handed it to Axel. Axel took it hesitantly and looked from it to Roxas several times before licking it finally. The indecision on his face soon turned to unbridled joy and he started to lick it furiously. It faintly reminded him of what Roxas had tasted like the previous night. He must really love these things he thought to himself. He looked over at Roxas and noticed that he was laughing, it was perhaps the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard, and he didn't even realize he was doing it. When Roxas finally noticed what happened he covered his mouth in shock and looked up at Axel's smiling face.

"Roxas. Roxas you were laughing!" Axel threw his Popsicle stick way and picked him up and began to spin him around and around. When the spinning finally stopped and the birds quit flying around Roxas' head he noticed the lips on his. Axel bit Roxas' bottom lip lightly and Roxas opened his mouth letting Axel's tongue explore every part of it. They didn't stop until they both needed to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes until they were snapped out of their daze by Sora's voice.

"So just having a little make out session in the middle of the street fair eh Roxy?" Sora moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively and Roxas blushed when he noticed Axel was still holding him up. Luckily Axel noticed as well and put him back on the ground but he kept his hand interlaced with Roxas'.

"Actually I was so excited I couldn't help myself. Roxas laughed! He's starting to get his voice back." Sora and Riku looked excited about the prospect but also disappointed that they weren't able to hear his laugh first. After a few more games Riku suggested that he take Sora home to change and they'd all meet at Roxas' house to head out to one of their favorite clubs for the night. Not wanting the day with Roxas to end anytime soon Axel agreed and decided to walk Roxas home because it wasn't very far from where they were. All of them parted ways for the time being.

#############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$############

In Sexy Man Manor aka home of Roxas,Leon, and Cloud…

As soon as Axel and Roxas opened the door they were bombarded by questions from Cloud before he finally got out that they were going to a club that night. After he'd said it Cloud dragged Roxas off to his bedroom to get ready. And Axel was left alone with the most intimidating man he'd ever met. A scary guy who was obviously ripped, a former cop, and a sculpture artist with a tool that could melt his skin off in seconds. They were sitting together at the kitchen table and Axel was looking around and tapping his fingers nervously when Leon finally spoke.

"So…what are your intentions with Roxas?" Leon's eyes seemed to bore into Axel's soul.

"I really like him and I'd like to get to know him better." Axel kept tapping his fingers furiously. Leon put his hand down on top of Axel's.

"Don't tell me what you think I want to hear, and stop tapping the damn table!" He lifted his hand up and stared back into Axel's eyes.

"Honestly I do want to get to know him and one day I hope to hear his voice, I'm sure it's beautiful. You know he laughed today and I almost couldn't handle it." Hearing that Leon's eyes widened and he filed it in the back of his mind for discussion with Cloud later.

"I am only worried because you seem like the tough kind and maybe that's good but it could be dangerous because Roxas is so fragile. Ever since we adopted him after his mother died I've perhaps been too careful with him. But it's only because he seems as if he would break if you pushed too hard. Cloud is actually the one who tells him to take chances; I'm the one always calculating risks when it comes to him. Just take care of his heart, because if it breaks anymore I'm not sure if he'll be able to come back from it." They spent the rest of the time in companionable silence as they waited for their men to come back out.

################$$$$$$$$$$$############

Meanwhile in Roxas' bedroom Roxas was dodging clothes as they flew out of his closet and drawers at breakneck speed. Soon enough a blond head popped out of the storm of clothing.

"I found it Roxas!" He turned around holding a neon blue and green skin-tight top with a huge smile on his face. Roxas looked at the shirt and cocked his head to the side questioningly. He grabbed his pen and paper and scrawled something in response.

'I like it but it needs something else…a choker perhaps' After he showed Cloud he hopped up from his bed and went to his bedside table. He searched on of the drawers for a minute until he pulled out a black choker with what looked like computer keys on it spelling out 'byte me' on it. Cloud nodded his head yes and pulled from the pile a pair of tight black jeans.

"Now put all that on and you'll be irresistible once again for that boy of yours." When Roxas walked by to pick up the shirt and pants from Cloud he pushed him down and laughing ran into the bathroom to change. In the middle of his anger at being pushed down he struggled up to his feet and ran to the bathroom door when he realized Roxas had just laughed at him. "Roxas, did you just laugh at me? When did this star?" Roxas pushed a piece of paper under the door that had the word 'today' written on it. "Does it have anything to do with Axel do you think?" Another slip of paper appeared under the door that said 'I'm not sure, I hope so.' Cloud moved away from the door and plopped onto Roxas' bed. A few minutes later Roxas came out of the bathroom and did a twirl for his father. "Wow! You look perfect; let's show the boys what do you think?" Roxas nodded yes and they headed towards the door.

############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$####################

Back in the kitchen Sora and Riku had arrived and some more conversation had started up. Riku and Leon were talking about some kind of T.V. show about lumberjacks, while Axel was playing rock, paper, scissors with Sora and losing horribly. They all turned their heads and stopped talking when they heard Cloud doing some kind of drum roll noise. Roxas walked out and stood in a nervous stance with his hands together in front of him. Sora made a whoo-hoo noise and whistled before Leon slapped him against the head. Axel stood up and walked over to Roxas before he even realized what he was doing. He looked at Cloud and gave a thumbs up and took Roxas' hand in his and walked him back to the table to sit down.

"So where exactly are you guys going to tonight Riku?" Cloud asked as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Leon's shoulders and kissing him on his cheek.

"The best gay club in town of course, Fairy's Delight. It's Tifa's place." Soar answered for Riku excitedly.

"Oh tell her I said hi and tell her to slap Rude on his big bald head for me! Well you guys should get going then." Cloud began to usher them out of the house, once they were all gone Cloud turned back towards his husband. "Ready for round two?" Leon got up from his seat and picked Cloud up bridal style and they disappeared into their bedroom.

#########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$#############

There was a techno song playing loudly over the speakers as the strobe lights flashed across the multicolored dance floor. There were male and female go-go dancers moving to the beat in hanging cages throughout the club they were covered in glitter and wearing colorful wings. Roxas and Axel were sitting at a table while Sora was sitting at the bar with Riku drinking a Shirley temple talking to Tifa about Cloud's special 'message' for Rude. When the next song came over the speakers Roxas looked over to Axel and rapidly shook his head up and down. Axel got the point and pulled him out to the dance floor.

_Your cruel device  
your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill..._

I wanna love you but I better not touch  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna play these games

(I wanna love you but I,but I better not)

Poison

Axel put his hands on Roxas' hips as they moved their hips to the beat and rubbed their crotches together. When Riku saw this he pulled Sora away from Tifa's attention and dragged him out to the dance floor. As they were surrounded by hot and sweaty bodies it was almost impossible not to dance just as fast.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat_

Roxas was getting lightheaded but he couldn't take his eyes away from Axel's passion-filled eyes. Before he knew it Axel's mouth was on his again but this time it felt different, sloppier, but still as passionate as the first. Sora was standing with his back to Riku grinding into his crotch until Riku pulled his head up by his hair and turned his face towards him kissing him hungrily as their bodies still moved to the beat of the song.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

_Poison!_

As the song ended Axel and Roxas slowed their movements and decided to exit the dance floor and they headed to the bar for a drink. Riku and Sora however continued dancing.

"Some pretty hot dancing out there boys! Makes me miss Rude something awful. He is on a trip getting me some special ingredients for my famous drink, you guys aren't old enough to have it yet. It's a mix of paopao juice and vodka." Tifa shouted over the music as she prepared some water for them to drink. Roxas looked at her sympathetically and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly and took his drink. "So, how long have you boys been together then?"

"Not that long, but I'll stay with Roxas as long as he'll have me." Axel said as he kissed Roxas on the forehead and brushed some hair from his eyes. Tifa smiled at them and knew he was telling the truth.

"Well any friend of sunshine here is a friend of mine! As long as you don't break his heart we'll be cool!" Tifa slapped Axel hard on his back almost knocking him forward into the bar. The group spent two hours at the club and decided to head home for the night. They dropped Roxas off first and Axel walked him to the door.

"You know I like that nickname, Sunshine. Do you mind if I called you that?" Axel asked as they reached the door. Roxas shook his head no, he didn't mind at all. He leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Axel chastely before opening the door. Before he could get inside Axel grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Roxas I'll text you tomorrow ok? And I hope you have sweet dreams tonight." He took his hand and kissed it. Roxas blushed and waved goodbye and closed the door. That night Axel dreamed of an angel bathed in sunshine and a giant spider wearing a monocle and top hat telling him all of life's secrets. (What? Did you think Axel's dreams would be anymore normal?)

AN: Thankies for reading this chapter. Please leave a review! Props to my friend Tree for helping me with the name of Tifa's club and sorry if Leon seemed a little OOC in his scene with Axel but he's just a worried papa.


End file.
